Rich Impressions
by Ocean
Summary: Atemu&Yuugi. A glimpse into the world of the rich and how two passionate lovers find little ways to show their affection. Namely, it involves Atemu's limousine. Short and pointless, and hopefully lots of fun.


Disclaimer: Plain and simple. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: -peeks out from around a corner- Sorry. This story came into my head after I read one too many fics that have Yuugi getting self-righteously mad about Atemu's wealth and scolding him into being ashamed of it. I wanted to offer another point of view, plus I felt the need to write something pointless and (hopefully) steamy. I hope you like this interlude!

- Ocean

* * *

Rich Impressions  
_By Ocean_

The sun was out today. Mauve-painted eyes were shielded from the bright rays by a hand that hovered over them as he looked toward the sky. It wasn't an important detail to notice, but it certainly took away some of the doldrums of casually waiting for his ride to arrive. It was going to draw so much attention when it appeared, attention that he didn't want and would do anything to avoid. Well, almost anything. His situation was gallingly simple to solve if he only had the vigor to make the decision.

Yuugi looked at his reflection in the storefront window of his grandfather's business. He was the most unassuming man anyone would meet. Moderately rounded eyes set in a face that had yet to lose all of its baby-fat despite him being nineteen years old; a thin neck supporting his head above an athletic frame that was mediocre even in his eyes. His posture was tall but hunched at the shoulders, revealing his shorter stature, and his presence was anything but imposing. He _could_ radiate confidence and power when he wanted but it took some effort, and Yuugi wasn't a man to exude effort unless it was absolutely necessary.

He hadn't been told what to wear and so had decided on his uniform: a thin, long-sleeved cream colored shirt beneath an earthy green tee with dark brown slacks and tennis shoes. He wore the shark-tooth pendant laced on a single black chord that he'd been given as the symbol of a promise. He never took the necklace off, even to shower, a habit that drew comment from friends and family because they did not know of its origins.

Tossing his head to the side to get his bangs out of his eyes Yuugi critically looked at his hair. He hadn't had the chance to go back to the hair saloon to touch-up his dye so the blond of his bangs didn't quite reach all the way to his roots, revealing his naturally black hair. The maroon tips of his long ebony strands had lost their sense of vibrancy, no longer shining in the sunlight. He frowned at his reflection before reaching into his pocket and removing the miniature black eye-liner pencil that he carried with him and proceeding to lightly highlight his eyes. Though he wasn't concerned about his appearance being a disappointment he did have some pride. Hopefully by accentuating his eyes he would draw attention away from his hair and present a more pleasing package.

The quiet roar of an engine and tires turning on the pavement caught Yuugi's attention and he twisted around to look at the limousine that was parking itself in front of the business. Those who were walking down the sidewalk watched in surprise. Their neighborhood was lower middle-class in the best of areas so when expensive luxury cars drove down the street it was something to notice. As fingers pointed and couples whispered and rumors were born the only person not impressed by the sight of the limousine was the one man brave enough to approach it.

Yuugi waited patiently by the passenger door, casually checking his watch to note that the driver was exactly on time, as usual. He smiled when the driver exited the vehicle, leaving the engine running, and came to open his door.

"Good afternoon Ted," Yuugi said as he sat in the limousine.

Ted raised his free hand to his hat and nodded. "To you too, sir." He closed the door behind Yuugi and circled the vehicle to seat himself back behind the wheel, turning around and looking at Yuugi once he had shut the door. "You'll find a change of clothes in the bag under the seat."

Yuugi frowned at Ted while he reached for the bag. "So he _did_ want me to dress up," he muttered petulantly. Pulling the black bag from beneath his seat and setting it on his lap he rummaged through it until his hands found the custom dress shirt that was being provided for him. He held it in front of him, loosely gripping the shoulders so the material would hang freely. He clucked his tongue; there was no doubt in his mind that he had purposefully not been told to dress up because never would he have chosen a shirt that was so true a cobalt blue in color. He conceded round one to his lunch date.

As the car pulled away from the curb Yuugi removed the dress shoes and the blazer that matched his afforded shirt and, once he closed the window between him and the driver quickly changed. Funny, wasn't it, how the blazer and shirt matched the pants he was wearing. He kept his lips from twitching in amusement by running his hands through his hair, straightening his appearance after it was ruffled by the changing of his clothes. He lowered the window so he and Ted could converse freely once he felt respectable. Yuugi never did like the formality of not acknowledging the person who was chauffeuring him around the city. His lover didn't much care one way or the other about it, and Ted had been with the two long enough to know that his services were appreciated. Verbal gratitude was not necessary.

"How's the family Ted?" Yuugi asked, crossing one knee over the other and settling back into the fine leather seat.

"Fine. Just fine, sir." There was a comfortable pause before Ted continued. "My daughter joined the soccer team."

"Really? Good for her. Do you get to see any of her matches?" Yuugi reached over to the mini-bar and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Boss lets me off now and then to see them," Ted said. The grin on his face revealed the fact that he got to see every one of his daughter's games. The man looked into his rearview mirror, his pride reflecting in his green eyes as he looked at Yuugi. "My daughter wants you to come and see her play."

Yuugi chuckled. "I better make sure I make it, then," he said, twisting the cap off his water bottle. With the pleasantries out of the way Yuugi settled into the ride and let his thoughts wander while his eyes passively watched the city. It was a shame his lover wasn't able to ride along with him to the restaurant. They hadn't seen each other in several days because of their work schedules and propriety was going to dictate how they reacted when they were finally together. Such was the price of having a wealthy, powerful man as a life partner.

"Has Atemu had a hard day?" Yuugi asked absently, playing with his necklace that he had kept on, hidden beneath his shirt.

Ted shrugged, but professionally, not revealing any details. "He's looking forward to seeing you, sir."

"Mm," Yuugi acknowledged. It was an inappropriate question to ask and he knew it. He was glad that Ted was comfortable enough with him not to answer. The sooner they got to the restaurant the better. He was dying to see his handsome Atemu again. "How much further?"

"About ten minutes," Ted said, forgetting to address Yuugi formally. "He had to schedule an emergency meeting immediately preceding your lunch date, so don't be surprised if there is another sitting at your table with him."

"Great." Yuugi snorted, chugging down his water. This was bound to put Atemu in a fabulous mood. "_Just_ great."

* * *

The restaurant was opulent with a red carpet that led to its front door and gold painted Roman columns that directed the path of its patrons. Yuugi remained within the limousine until one of the doormen stepped forward and opened his door, standing to the side and offering the required greeting for people of significance. The first time he had been exposed to the lifestyle of the rich Yuugi had barely restrained his laughter at the phoniness of it all and had received an immediate correction from Atemu on his behavior. Now accustomed to the treatment Yuugi ignored it, using the instruction he had received to command respect and obedience from the employees of the restaurant. It wasn't arrogance as Yuugi had heard many accuse of Atemu. It was business, which had its own rules of conduct that had to be followed. Life became much easier for him when Yuugi realized this and accepted that Atemu was merely playing a role rather than revealing his true character when in such aristocratic environments. 

"Right this way, sir." The maître d' motioned for Yuugi to follow him through the complex weave of tables. Yuugi was glad for the change of clothes. A restaurant such as this was no place to wear a casual outfit and would have only caused unwanted comment on Atemu's business practices should he be seen dining with someone inappropriately dressed. Yuugi causally let his eyes gaze around the room at the faces and cuisine, keeping an eye out for what might be a good dish to try.

The prescribed atmosphere told him that this restaurant had not been Atemu's choice and the fact irritated him. If one afternoon was all they were going to be allowed then he at least wanted to spend time in a place of Atemu's choosing. As he was guided deeper into the room he began to get the suspicion that he knew who had called this so called emergency meeting with his lover and he prepared to make his displeasure known.

Yuugi was surprised, then, when the maître d' stopped beside a table that held only one person that he recognized. Atemu was stunning as always, golden skin accentuated by his black suit and the deep amber colored shirt with a contrasting maroon tie. His black hair glistened in the light as it hung pleasantly around his face and neck, the strands in front and a few random pieces dyed an alluring blond color that made him noticeable in a crowd. Yuugi noticed that his vibrant burgundy eyes were slightly dulled with fatigue, and that the skin on his face wasn't as tight as it usually was when he was fresh and alert, or when Yuugi was pulling at it in a moment of passion. There was a half-eaten meal sitting in front of him, proof to Yuugi that the meeting was not going well. If it had been then Atemu would not have ordered a meal knowing that Yuugi was coming, and even doing so, had the conversation been anywhere near agreeable the plate would be empty of all its contents. Yuugi suppressed the urge to glare at the other occupant at the table and instead waited to be introduced.

Atemu looked up at Yuugi when the maître d' caught his attention, nodding to his lover with a hidden smile and extending his hand to invite Yuugi to sit beside him. Thanking the maître d' and giving his drink order to the waiter who immediately appeared at his side, Yuugi sat quietly and waited for the conversation he'd interrupted to continue.

"Seeing as how my next engagement is here I believe we should resume this conversation later in the week, Ikita," Atemu said, his attention returning to the other businessman. His rich voice, which was only slightly deeper than Yuugi's but oh thank goodness for that difference, floated quietly around the table and Yuugi took the opportunity of the interest not being on him to close his eyes and absorb his lover's intimate proximity.

"There is still so much to discuss," Ikita said indecisively. "We have very little time left to close this deal."

Atemu released a controlled sigh through his nose and Yuugi smirked at the sound. It would be best if the man took the opening to leave that Atemu had given him. Atemu was one of the best businessmen in the country despite his young age of twenty-six – numbers didn't lie about success – and it was a very poor decision to give him an unfavorable opinion of your willingness to adapt and negotiate.

Atemu folded his arms on the table and leaned towards Ikita. "If we may have a moment of candor, _my_ office is not the reason we're at risk of missing the deadline." He was forced to stop talking when Ikita's eyes shifted towards Yuugi, displeased that there was a witness to his verbal lashing. Atemu restrained a growl and raised his hand in Ikita's field of vision and snapped his attention back to him, his fingers folding so that only his index finger remained erect in reprimand. "That lack of focus is exactly why we are in this mess. It would do you well to get back to your office and complete the work assigned to you as soon as possible."

Yuugi beamed at Ikita, even though he knew the man would not risk looking at him again. Atemu was serious, his eyes narrowed in such a manner as to announce that he would accept no further distractions or excuses in the conversation. Yuugi entertained the thought of saying, "Go on, shoo!" but controlled himself. Of course he had no intention of saying this, but it was awfully fun to feel Atemu tap his foot with his own in humorous warning to keep his mouth shut. That man knew him too sinfully well.

"Perhaps… an extension is in order?" Ikita ventured.

"No." Atemu shifted back into his seat and gathered his silverware onto his plate, taking a moment to gesture for the waiter. "We've had two already and all they do is provide a reason to postpone the necessary work. Ah, thank you," he said as the waiter took his dishes. Atemu gestured to Yuugi who obliged and gave his lunch order, mentioning that he also wanted to see the dessert cart right away. "And now I really must continue with my day. My assistant will call you later. Have a safe trip back to the office."

It took a moment for Ikita to accept his dismissal but, expediently, he stood and bowed to Atemu, lowered his head at Yuugi, and finally left the restaurant.

Yuugi grinned triumphantly while Atemu's features remained amiably neutral as he refolded his napkin in his lap. They both ignored the busboy that came and cleared Ikita's dishes, but their attention was drawn by the dessert cart that was parked next to them.

"Which one looks good…?" Yuugi asked, the lingering question encompassing the 'dear' that he could not voice at the restaurant.

Atemu's eyebrows drew together in thought as he scrutinized the desserts. Yuugi took the chance to watch him closely, and he found himself worrying the longer it took for his lover to make a decision. "You haven't had the crème brûlée in awhile. You like that, right?"

"Right," Atemu said. He looked at the waitress, offering her a half-smile to release her to go and retrieve his dessert. Once she left Atemu allowed himself to relax a little, his shoulders losing some of their regal stiffness. "Dessert is the last thing I need," he mumbled into his hand.

Yuugi smiled, leaning forward in his chair just enough to make it look as though he was trying to make himself heard rather than an attempt to get closer to his companion. "You don't hear me complaining," he said softly.

Atemu eyed him with a long-suffering expression. "Ten pounds is hardly something to sneeze at."

"Mmhm," Yuugi hummed appreciatively. "More for me to hold at night."

"Tch." Atemu leaned back in his chair after pushing it away from Yuugi, playing with the distance between them and laughing at the look on his lover's face. "How are you doing Yuugi?"

Yuugi sighed thoughtfully. "Oh, I'm alright. Just a little bored. My playmate has been awfully busy this past week so I've been trying to entertain myself."

"You poor thing. In that case, may I take the opportunity to thank you for choosing to spend an afternoon with me to alleviate your boredom?"

"You may."

They stared at each other for several moments before breaking out into laughter. "Seriously Atemu, I'm fine. I've been so busy with the merger that I even forgot to call my aunt to wish her a happy birthday."

"Is everything going alright with that?" Atemu leaned to the side as the waitress placed his dessert in front of him, taking the clean fork that was offered and holding it above his crème brûlée. "Kaiba Corporations is behaving itself and not trying to bully you?"

"Of course they are," Yuugi chortled. "But I'm not letting them get away with it. They want us more than we need them. Besides," he said, waiting for the waiter that brought his meal to leave the table, "my Significant Other is a big shot. I can always whine to him for protection."

Atemu raised his fork and pointed it at Yuugi knowingly. "Be sure to whine loudly so he can hear you over all the others whining at him on a daily bases."

Yuugi raised his drink in mock-salute, delighting in his ability to make his beautiful Atemu smirk. The two melted into companionable silence, nibbling at the food in front of them and watching each other coyly as they pushed the world that existed beyond their table out of their minds. As time passed Yuugi noticed Atemu's posture becoming more and more slack, his eyes slowly drooping close.

"Hey," Yuugi said, subtly placing his hand on Atemu's knee under the table. Those painted eyes turned and looked at Yuugi from beneath flaxen bangs and the younger man found it difficult not to reach forward and kiss him right then and there. "Let's get out of here, huh?"

Atemu was confused by the request and it showed on his face. "But you just got here. You haven't had a chance to finish your lunch."

"Atemu. I don't care about my lunch."

Eventually nodding his understanding, hearing the unspoken 'I care about _you,_' Atemu reached into his wallet while motioning for the waiter to bring their check. After signing the bill and taking a last bite of his dessert he stood and pulled out Yuugi's chair for him before leading him out of the restaurant. Yuugi followed closely behind his lover, placing one of the mints brought with the bill into his mouth. He placed discreet touches on his lover's arm and brief passes over his hand as they walked. He was tired of holding in his affection in this stuffy cage of a restaurant and was eager to get Atemu alone in the safety of his limousine.

* * *

It wasn't until Yuugi had told Ted to drive around town for awhile and he closed the window to separate them from the driver did he allow himself to curl up against Atemu, nuzzling into and stroking the man's chest and mewling sweet nothings into his ear. The businessman sighed contentedly, his hands following the lines of Yuugi's arms as the younger man pulled on his tie and twined around him and settled enthusiastically into his lap, pushing into him with every ounce of his being. The sound of blood rushing through their ears muted out the noise of the car while hands wandered down and between legs only to rise up to caress noses and lips, dipping fingers in places they had no right to feel. After some heavy petting and pointed licks along necks and jaw-lines Yuugi settled back onto Atemu's knees so they could look each other in the eye, the urgent lust sated for the moment. 

Atemu placed his fingers on the front of Yuugi's neck and let them fall down his chest, his scarlet eyes following the path. His other hand remained comfortably on Yuugi's lower, _lower _back. "I love this color on you," he whispered, his fingers playing lightly with the necklace hidden beneath the shirt.

Yuugi lowered his eyes to watch the hand rubbing against his chest. "I don't get why you like this color on me so much. It isn't one I'd ever choose for myself." His eyes closed reflexively when Atemu leaned into his neck and acutely inhaled.

"It brings out your eyes," Atemu explained with his lips pressed firmly against Yuugi's throat. "I adore your eyes."

"Guess you would know. I've never looked into it that much." Yuugi pushed his fingers beneath Atemu's suit jacket, displacing the fabric so it slid down the older man's arms, partly trapping his movement. "I missed you," he breathed heavily, arching into Atemu's torso.

Atemu raised his head, leaning forward in his seat to meet his lover, hands sliding onto Yuugi's ass before bringing them up to his shoulder blades, hooking his arms beneath his shoulders and pressing their foreheads together. His eyes never left that pouty mouth, those lips that he knew from extensive sampling to be softer and more supple than a baby's pillow. He licked his lips in anticipation.

"Sometimes I hate my job," Atemu muttered, kissing Yuugi's mouth ruthlessly and pulling back. "It keeps me away from you."

Yuugi was succumbing to the desire to be blissfully incoherent in the moment, hidden from prying eyes by blacked-out windows and the speed of the vehicle they were in. "You love it," he argued. He brought his hands to Atemu's chest and began rubbing them up and down slowly, deliberately, purposefully over his lover's highly sensitive nipples. "You'd be utterly bored if you weren't working."

Atemu chuckled, his breath catching in his throat at the arousal of his stimulated nipples before his teeth caught hold of Yuugi's lower lip and he lightly tugged. "Think so?"

"Know so." How Yuugi found the breath to speak he never figured out. "Because _I_ would still be working." He pulled his lip free and descended onto Atemu a proper kiss, keeping their mouths open so the tip of his tongue could trace rapid patterns along his lover's palette. The flavor of the burnt crème from Atemu's dessert, mixed with the mint he'd had after lunch was so delicious that Yuugi began lapping at that mouth as though he were drinking in syrup. The resulting moans only served to encourage him and he quickly brought his hands from Atemu's chest to his face, holding him close so he could move his head at will. There was a brief struggle but, as quickly as it began, Yuugi was allowed free reign in the kiss.

The kiss ended with several quick pecks, Yuugi rolling off of Atemu and sitting beside him so he could motion his lover to lay with his head in his lap. He strummed his fingers through the businessman's hair while Atemu lay on his back, eyes unfocused on the ceiling of the limousine, one arm draped over his stomach and the other resting on the floor.

"You haven't been sleeping well," Yuugi announced. Idly his bored hand, the one not twirling Atemu's hair between its fingers, felt its way from the man's waist over his hip and all the way down the inside length of his stretched-out leg.

"I haven't been seeing you." Atemu exhaled heavily, trying to force some of the built-up tension from the day to leave his body. "You know this."

Yuugi grimaced thoughtfully. Long ago Atemu had confided in him that he was the only person he could relax around. He was the only person the businessman trusted not to judge him or place expectations that he couldn't possibly meet. He was also, much to Yuugi's stunned bewilderment, the _only _person Atemu had ever taken to bed. He was _going_ to be the only one Atemu ever took to bed if Yuugi had anything to say about it, and believe him, he did, but it had revealed so much about his character that it had been all Yuugi could do not to jump him in his office.

Atemu certainly had not_acted_ like a virgin, in his kisses or his flirtations. Yuugi never did get a satisfactory answer as to how someone who had never participated in the act of sex could be so damn good at it.

"Still, you need to try to do something to sleep at night."

"What, short of you moving in?"

The snappy comeback died in his throat and Yuugi found that, for once, he didn't have anything to say. Atemu noticed the silence and focused his eyes on Yuugi, frowning because the hand in his hair had stopped moving.

"Yuugi?" When the younger man refused to meet his eyes Atemu sat up and forced Yuugi to look at him by taking hold of his chin and pulling it in his direction. "What happened?"

Yuugi sighed. Instead of answering he reached for the phone on the opposite side of the car and, getting Ted's attention, asked him to drive back to his grandfather's business. Once he felt the car change direction he turned his attention back to his lover, who was looking at him with concern.

"No, please, it's alright. It's just…" He growled in frustration. "You said it so casually. Almost like… I don't know, like it's a stupid idea."

"About you moving in?" Atemu stretched his neck in a circle, an old habit that signaled when he was irritated, but not yet upset. "Yuugi, we've talked about this."

"_You've_ talked about it," Yuugi said, crossing his arms.

"Jesus Yuugi, you can't get mad at me because I agreed with you." Atemu put a hand to his head and covered his eyes.

"But why did you agree with me?" Yuugi persisted. "Because you agreed, or because you thought I wanted you to?"

Every business instinct told Atemu that that question was a trap waiting to be sprung. So instead of answering it he attempted to direct the conversation into a more productive outcome. "Are you saying you've changed your mind about living together?"

"My family would kill me," Yuugi said. He slumped against the window and watched the traffic. "You know what they think of money. You know they're right too." It wasn't until he spoke that he realized what he had said and he practically jumped out of his seat to Atemu's feet. A gasp caught in his throat when his lover pulled away from him. "I'm sorry! Atemu that's not what I meant!"

"You're a horrible liar Yuugi," Atemu said, his breath seething between his teeth. "You always have been." He moved to the far end of the limousine and sat in the corner, one arm propped against the window and the other stretched along the top of the seat. The scowl that marred his features alerted Yuugi that this was no passing temper. He'd hit a raw nerve on a day where his lover was already tired and on his last thread of patience.

"I'm well aware of the fact that I have not met your family or am going to any time soon," Atemu continued, not noticing Yuugi cringing at the reprimand because his gaze was directed out the window. There was an uncomfortable few minutes of silence where neither man spoke during which Yuugi did make a few failed attempts to say something in his defense. Atemu was right, of course. Yuugi was a horrible liar, and he wasn't about to compound the lie that his lover's wealth didn't bother him.

"I don't get on your case about it," Yuugi eventually said, alluding to Atemu's wealth and prestigious career.

"You don't have a right to," Atemu snapped. "My position has not changed since the day we met. I haven't forced any of this on you."

"You didn't have to. It was either accept it or lose you!" Yuugi caught himself after the outburst, twisting his mouth in a frown as he tried to figure out what he was angry about. He peeked at his lover from beneath his bangs, briefly noticing the pain in Atemu's eyes before the man expertly hid the emotion. "Do you…" he ventured, "think I don't approve of you or something?"

Atemu didn't answer directly, and Yuugi was relieved that his lover's anger had simmered down enough to allow him to think carefully about his response.

"I was convenient," Atemu said at length, his authoritative voice dimly softer than usual. "I didn't make you fight for me."

"I'd beg to differ," Yuugi said without humor. "It was hell getting behind your walls. You think I don't know every time we're together you are _lowering_ yourself to be with me?"

Atemu's eyes snapped to Yuugi appalled, his lips mouthing the younger man's words. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Oh come on," Yuugi huffed, crossing his legs in his temper. "All rich people do it. I'm not at your level. Never will be, probably. That certainly dampens your image to be seen with the likes of _me_." It was a view held by Yuugi's entire social circle; the rich were nothing more than egotistical social climbers who separated everyone into their proper class and treated them according to the rules of that class. Yuugi had felt much the same way before he'd entered the business world himself, towards which most of the family's anger was directed, and came to realize that, though there were some people who were complete bastards, most of them were just regular people living their lives.

Atemu was just an ordinary man who was good at what he did and consequently wealthy.

Yuugi was being a judgmental ass and he knew it and, worse than that, he couldn't seem to let the anger _go_. What was _wrong_ with him today?

"You know what we need to do?" Yuugi finally said when Atemu refused to rise to the bait and comment on the callous words directed his way. He looked at his lover coolly, trying to judge how his next statement was going to be received seeing as how he was being given the silent treatment. "We need to have sex."

Atemu's eyes narrowed as he looked out the window, his lips pulling into a frown. "I can assure you _that_ won't be happening any time today."

"I'm serious," Yuugi said, rolling his eyes. As though he didn't already know any chance of sex had been blown the moment he'd opened his mouth and killed the mood. "We haven't slept together in two weeks-"

"Two and a half."

"Two and a half," Yuugi corrected, then winced. "Damn, that long? No wonder I'm so horny and irritable."

"Make your point. We're almost at your house." Atemu closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the seat, stretching his legs in front of him and letting his arms hang limp over his lap. And he was going to have to go back to the office after this pleasant conversation, too.

"My _point_ is that we haven't done anything intimate in so long that we're acting all weird towards each other. I mean, seriously, when was the last time we fought about money? I don't care about _money_!" Yuugi punched his fist into the seat in frustration. Attacking Atemu about his wealth was the lowest blow he could deliver and he was a damned fool for breaking one of the cardinal rules of fighting between couples. "It's all such bullshit. I can_not_ believe I'm repeating my family's values. God I'm sorry." He leaned forward dramatically and flung his face into his knees, bouncing his feet rapidly against the floor and grunting. "I'm such a dork!"

Atemu raised an eyebrow in curiosity, though he kept his eyes closed. Was Yuugi throwing a miniature version of his little tantrums?

"You're young," he said, his voice pragmatic. "You still have a lot to learn."

Yuugi chewed on his lips instead of answering. He deserved that comment after what he'd said, but that didn't make it any easier to hear. Though he supposed Atemu deserved his own potshot at his sore nerve.

"Feel better?" Yuugi asked contentiously.

"Yeah," Atemu sighed, "actually." He opened his tired eyes and rolled his head towards the window. "We're here."

Yuugi lifted his head in surprise. "Already?" He snorted when he felt the limousine's engine die and heard the driver's door open, casting an eye behind himself and towards the window that hid Ted safely on the other side. "What'd he do? Run the red lights?"

Atemu shrugged, scooting himself away from the door so Yuugi would have room to exit. The younger didn't move, which caused Atemu to eye him in suspicion. "Was there something more you wanted to say?"

"Are we still on for Saturday?"

Atemu glared at Yuugi, who promptly lowered his head in apology. "Of course we are," he said to himself. "What's that, strike two?"

"I need to get back to the office. I've been gone…" Atemu checked his watch and cursed under his breath, "… almost three hours. Damn."

Yuugi tapped his fingers against his knee before moving forward and sitting in the space next to Atemu, who watched his progress across the limousine. He put his arm around the businessman's waist and twisted around so he was facing him, rubbing his free hand soothingly along Atemu's arm to disarm any protests that may come from him leaning in for a kiss. There wasn't much response at first, but Atemu eventually relented to Yuugi's lust and engaged in the kiss fully and, as time went on, heatedly.

His hand moving from arm to stomach Yuugi made to straddle Atemu so he could feel the man between his legs but was pushed back in mid-attempt when Atemu decided that he'd rather feel Yuugi pressed between himself and the side of the car. Yuugi moaned appreciatively at the treatment being lavished upon him. He was impishly able to raise a knee and wrap his leg around his lover's waist and pull him closer, causing both men to hiss impatiently at the teasing gratification the action caused. Yuugi happily opened his mouth in invitation for Atemu's caressing tongue. The need to feel the other man within him was so maddening that he ground his hips into his lover's, the presence of Atemu's tongue licking and stroking in his mouth reminding him of exactly how long it had been since the two of them had shared a bed.

With a final swirl of his tongue Atemu removed his lips from Yuugi's mouth, enjoying the purring protest that followed in his wake. He playfully smacked at the thigh around his waist and detangled himself from his lover, pushing the palm of his hand over Yuugi's face and guiding his head towards the door. Laughing, Yuugi knocked on the window, signaling for Ted he was ready to come out. Atemu lowered the window once Yuugi was outside and the door had been closed again, motioning for the younger man to lean his head back in. Atemu took the moment of privacy as Ted walked back to the driver's seat to provide Yuugi with a slow, lingering, and definitely suggestive kiss.

"On Saturday," he said, voice husky with the lack of air Yuugi was allowing him to pull into his lungs by refusing to remove his mouth from his own. "Bring your bags with you, alright?"

"My bags?" Yuugi mumbled, distracted by the teeth lightly nibbling on his upper lip. "Oh, my bags. Right." He slid his tongue lethargically slowly along the inside of the lip trapped between his, smiling at the resulting growl. "How long am I staying this time?"

Atemu grinned into the kiss. "Permanently, I hope." With a final chaste kissed he bowed back into the car, purposefully out of Yuugi's reach. "I really need to start sleeping better."

If Atemu hadn't been so devilishly handsome Yuugi would have throttled him for the triumphant look on his smug face. He crossed his arms and leered mockingly at the man in the limousine. "Oh sure, it's all about_your_ needs. And who's going to tell my grandfather, huh?" A look of horror crossed Yuugi's face and his jaw dropped. "Who's going to tell my _mother_?!"

"Don't be such a baby," Atemu scolded, waving a patronizing finger at Yuugi. "Besides, I think the benefits you'll receive will far outweigh the trials you'll face to get them."

Yuugi scoffed. "Must you always use sex to get what you want from me?"

"It works," Atemu said. "And I haven't heard you complain."

Yuugi turned his nose in the air. "It's unbecoming to complain."

Atemu shook his head, though the action wasn't able to hide his smile. "Dramatic child," he grumbled. He tapped on his window, the sound heard by Ted and the driver started the engine, understanding that it was time to go.

Yuugi stepped back onto the curb and watched the limousine pull into traffic, shocked when the black bag that contained his original outfit for the day flew through the window before it was closed. He fumbled the bag before expertly dropping it on the ground when he heard his grandfather call to him from the doorway of his store.

"Yuugi? Who the hell were you talking to? We don't associate with _any_one who owns a _limousine_!"

Yuugi turned his sour gaze to the sky. He was certainly going to earn his time with Atemu.

* * *

End 


End file.
